I Will
by The Secret Lover
Summary: .:ONE-shot, Song fic, Diggy Slash:. Ziggy felt an attraction to Dillon since day one, but with the Venjix virus there, he might have to let go.


Disclaimer: Not mine. ;-;  
Warning: Minor spoilers, nothing really big. Non-explicit handjobs.  
Fandom: Power Rangers: RPM  
Pairing: Dillon/Ziggy

**I Will**

So you're the one I've waited on  
The one I've been dreaming of  
Now that I know, it's hard to let go  
I don't want to lose your love

Ever since Ziggy had (rather unconventionally) met Dillon outside the safety of the Domed City of Corinth, he had not notice the spark that had filled his body beneath the immense fear and shock of the figure hovering over him menacingly. He still did not acknowledge it when they were locked up, at least, until Dillon had saved his life for the second time, when Ronen had the other inmates pinning down his arms as he proceed to mock and ridicule him.

It was then that he had discovered a true friend (other than Benny of course), even if the tall man seemed to want nothing to do with him or his shadow puppets (no matter how awesome they were).

And then Dillon was gone.

So he waited (hoped) for the moody and mysterious brunette to return. Even as the many foes he had made took notice to the loss of his guardian and laughed as they spoke of the torment to come.

That night his dreams consisted of Dillon keeping the ever lurking monsters and fears away. It was the first time he woke up smiling for a very long time.

That afternoon Dillon had indeed returned (with the other rangers) and he found himself smiling even larger until his face had began to hurt and he was sitting in the passenger seat of Dillon's car. Slowly he frowned as the question pushed to the front of his mind. Taking a deep breath, the younger man turned to face Dillon completely as he let it fall from his lips, "Why?"

Silence filled the space between them as brunette continued driving and ignoring the person beside him, leaving the question unanswered. Ziggy had began to fidget in his seat, _Maybe I shouldn't have asked. _And then sharp, hazel eyes were _glaring _at him. His throat going dry as he could see himself reflecting off those oddly expressive but completely unrevealing eyes, fierce and cold and _cunning_ all at once. Leaving him breathless with his thoughts wavering from _'Oh god, he's going to kill me!' _to _'Please don't look away'._

The corner of the brunette's lips twitch, just barely, as he spoke with a very serious expression, "I guess your shadow puppets convinced me after all."

Gaping slightly, Ziggy just continued to stare at his companion, who returned his main focus to the road in order to prevent them from crashing. As they neared a rather abandoned car workshop, the red ranger had referred to it as _The Garage_, Ziggy could not help but laugh at the absurdness of the response he had been given.

* * *

As the days had passed, gradually that small spark had ignighted until it began to burn throughout his entire body. Careful in his actions and words as he worked his way out of Dillon's bad side until he was someone Dillon could turn to for anything. Until he had earned the other's _trust_.

It had taken very little time, even with brooding man's distancing and runaway attempt hours after he had rescued Ziggy, and Ziggy could almost feel the warmth and caring flowing from Dillon when they were in the same room. Though if those feelings were directed at Summer or him, Ziggy could not tell and really did not worry since those feelings meant Dillon was _happy _and _content_.

And then the air surrounding Dillon had slowly began to freeze over after losing his memories for a second time and even more so after the virus in his hardware began to slowly over take him. It was as if Venjix's goal was to take all the joy from Dillon's world, his freedom first but then perhaps the other rangers next.

Dillon tried to run for a second time, but Scott had held strong and fast in not letting the black ranger run. He had handcuffed himself to the other man and Dillon had chosen to stay. For now.

But what can I do, I can't make you stay here  
But if you should choose to go your own way  
Where ever you're going, whenever you turn  
Remember this moment, remember these words

But Dillon was not the same. He still smiled and joked like he was okay, but the warmth had been tainted with an ever growing fear and dread. Even from the other side of the room during one of Dr. K's lectures, the green ranger's eyes would shift to Dillon and catch every twitch (subconscious or not) at selective words that reminded the black ranger of the disease the slithered and coiled itself around him. Whispering it's thoughts into Dillon's actions.

That night Ziggy had slipped silently out of his room and to Dillon's door without disturbing the others, carefully placing his ear against the hard surface. When no sound came from the other side, Ziggy placed his hand upon the knob, turning and gently pulling the door open.

He could hear the soft tune of the mysterious watch chiming away, pulling Dillon away from the present and allowing Ziggy to enter undetected. Taking tentive steps, the younger ranger raised his arm, dropping his hand on the other's shoulder. He could feel the muscles stiffen under his grasp before the other even returned from whereever it was that music took him to.

"Ziggy...?" His voice was just as tense as his body was and his eyes showed a bit of how broken the older had become before going blank once more.

"You're gonna leave again." It was not a question. Dillon opened his mouth, but Ziggy just shook his head. An uneasy smile slipped other the green ranger's face, "Any chance I can get you to stay?"

"...No."

"Thought as much," Ziggy removed his hand to sit beside him, "and odds of you letting me come with?"

"Zero."

"Too bad, you're not going to get very far without my shadow puppets."

Thankfully Dillon had cracked a smile at their on going joke. "I still can't believed that they actually saved our hids."

"That's because I'm just that good."

Dillon snorted and shook his head, his hand reaching up to ruffle Ziggy's already unrully hair.

"I don`t want you to go."

"I know."

I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…

Ziggy gingerly worried his lower lip between his teeth, silently debating on weather or not to reveal his last secret. _Oh what the hell_. "No, you don`t."

Any reply had been effectively cut off as Ziggy sealed Dillon's lips with his own. The kiss was chaste and lingered for only a couple seconds before the younger had pulled away.

The seconds passed as the black ranger continued to simply _stare_, expression so closed off that Ziggy began to think he had broken his best friend.

Afraid that at any moment Dillon would snap out of his trance and respond with a hard punch that would undoubtedly send the smaller flying into the wall, if not through it, and wake the others, Ziggy stood. "Goodbye Dillon." He turned to go. To walk out that door and never see Dillon again.

Before he could even blink, an arm had snaked around Ziggy's waist and practically threw him onto the bed. With his arms held roughly at either side of his head and a knee between his thighs, his mind had briefly returned to lunch at the prison. Helplessly pinned against the table. But this was _Dillon_ and suddenly lips were roughly pushing against his mouth.

Rough and demanding and full of passion that made Ziggy groan, allowing Dillon to deepen the kiss. Filling his mouth with the sensation of spice and lemon.

Pulling apart, Ziggy whimpered and panted as he realized his lungs were burning with the need for air.

I look in your eyes and I see our life  
So full of happiness  
Do you see the same? Or just someone you'll blame  
For things that you might've missed

He heard Dillon moan above him, chocolate eyes opening as the other lowered his head so they were staring eye to eye, breath mingling.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

Smiling softly, Ziggy kissed the tip of his nose, remembering all the times he had to physically stop himself from tearing off all his clothes off after a battle or cuddling him when he was so lost and alone. "I think I might have some."

I don't want to weigh you down like an anchor  
If that's how you see me now, I would rather  
Let you go free, just sail away  
If that's what you need, if that's what it takes

The smile fell as he began to figet slightly. "Dillon-"

This kiss served as a promise, tender and intent to make its point know before it ended and the following words eased him completely. "Please. Let me."

Ziggy's heart thumped and nodded, afraid his voice would crack with the wave of emotion filling him. Dillon was smiling and his mouth began to trail feather soft kisses on his lips, his forehead, cheeks, nose, along his jawline and down his neck. Doting him with all his affection and care he held for the green ranger, his hands relinquished their hold over the Ziggy's arms.

I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…

His arms shot up, wrapping around other's neck as he arched into the body above him. Annoyed at just how overdressed they were and that Dillon seemed content enough to leave them both clothed. Thankfully not content enough to resist running his hands beneath the fabric of his shirt and let them roam the expanse of skin beneath it.

Then Dillon was suckling his adam's apple and he began to moan and wither beneath the black ranger. His nails were running over the expanse of Dillon's back and shoulders and he began to grind agaist the solid weight above him, causing delicious friction.

Feeling a hand make it's way along his side, Ziggy giggled softly despite himself until it stopped at his waist band. A single, calloused digit running teasingly along it before slipping beneath it.

He nearly screamed at the sensation when Dillon's lips had decended upon his once more, swallowing his noises until he had finished him off. Falling limp in as he resisted the shadows creeping from the corners of his vision.

If ever your day is done  
Still you feel you need someone to hold you… I will  
If you ever need  
To talk to somebody who really knows you…. Yes I will

He could dimly tell that Dillon had chosen to finish himself off, causing him to feel a little degected. Until he had heard the strangled groan of his name and he felt Dillon collapse onto him. Both still uncomfortably over dressed and now with the disgustingly warm feel of cum in their clothes.

Dillon taking the liberty of removing their clothes before pulling up the sheets and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Sighing happily, Ziggy turned about and pulled him closer as he began to lose the ability to stay awake.

But he had to say something, anything. "I'm here..."

Feeling the soft chuckle at his mumbled, incomplete comment and hearing the the soft thumping of the heart of his...something...did not help him to battle off the desending darkness.

"I know. Zigs, I know."

Give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it  
I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…  
I will…

Taking the effort to crack one eye open and pout slightly at the black ranger, his breath caught at the way light of the moon hit against Dillon's face. Intensifying the warmth he could see in his eyes and how gentle his smile was.

"Love you, Dillon."

His eyes fell shut and he was asleep before he ever heard Dillon's reply.

When he woke up, Dillon was gone.

* * *

**(A/N):** Oh god, its three in the morning and I`m so tired! Only a few quick things.

1: This song is perfect (in my mind) for them.  
2: The song is I Will by Jimmy Wayne.  
3: I have not writen straight out smut in a long time so I decided to keep if toned down. Plus did I mention its really early here and I have yet to sleep?

Added Bonus: If you go to my dA account (shadowedarknessxx), I have a Diggy fanart there(shamelessly advertising herself).


End file.
